


Talking to the Moon (The Bang Bang Remix)

by dangercupcake



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, M/M, Multi, Remix, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangercupcake/pseuds/dangercupcake
Summary: This Cup party, Sid doesn't say no to anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allofthefandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Talking to the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751617) by [sadhockeytrashbaby (allofthefandoms)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/sadhockeytrashbaby). 



Last time, Sid hadn’t let himself wander around the plane. There’d been too much that he’d wanted, and control had been the name of the game. He’d been young, and he knew he needed to keep a firm hand on his own reins. That was the only way to do it: say no to everything.

(Say no to _Geno._ )

Flower hadn’t let him say no to everything, though—had pulled him to the front of the plane and tangled him up with Tanger and Duper, passed him to Max, even Jordy took a turn.

This time Sid isn’t denying himself anything. This time he’s an adult, and he has enough control over his life to know he can take a little and not pine forever for the rest of it.

This time he knows there’s plenty out there that he wants, anyway.

It feels incredibly good to not be a kid anymore, at the mercy of hormones and scared of everyone knowing things he thought had to be kept secret.

He grins up at Flower. Nothing had been a secret. Which is embarrassing to think about now, but also a relief.

Flower smiles back at him. “Ready,” he says, “so ready,” and sinks down onto Tanger, dropping his head back as he does it.

“Fuck,” says Tanger, the word punched out of him. “Câlisse d’tabarnak—“

Sid pulls Flower’s mouth to him and tastes guava and champagne. He’s not even drunk. Well, neither is Sid. Doesn’t have to be, doesn’t want to be. Not with the Stanley Cup on his lap and his best friends fucking next to him.

“Hey,” says Kris hoarsely. “Me now, mon chum.”

More guava. Kris likes to use his teeth more than Flower, but he’s such a good kisser, Sid doesn’t care. He wishes for just a moment that they did this more often than when they win the Stanley Cup, but it’s fleeting. Of course they can’t. Of course they have other things in their lives.

He pushes the thoughts out of his mind and focuses on being present. He wants to jerk off, but he can’t do that, hold the Cup, and hold onto Flower, so he just enjoys the ride, feels the edge, and waits until it’s his turn.

*

Sid slides back into his boxer briefs and leaves Tanger and Flower to cuddle. He would stay if they were still at their hotel, but airplane seats are unforgiving and not made for threesomes. He’s not sure who grabbed the spot in the back behind the seats that’s big enough for three (or four if they’re packed in really tight)—Muzz makes a nest there sometimes when there’s _not_ a Cup win to celebrate, so maybe . . .

After he carefully tucks the Cup into his seat, he heads back, checking on people, watching a little. Hags and Horny are twined together, kissing gently, both have their eyes shut. Phil and Geno and Bones are sprawled across seats, Geno and Bones watching Phil jerk off and pull on his own nipples—pull hard enough to make Sid wince as he passes.

He’s glad to see Justin found a place, fast asleep with Olli, although it looks like they’re naked under the heavy Pens blanket, so maybe they had some fun before they fell asleep. Sid hopes so. This is their first Cup party. 

Of course, they’ll have more once the plane lands—plenty more. A summer full of Cup parties. But there’s nothing like your first Cup party with your team.

*

Muzz _is_ in the back, fucking hard into someone whose head is down and whose back is arched, all his muscles standing out in relief. Shears is there, too, grinning. “I’ve got next,” he tells Sid, nodding down. “Cully can _take it_.”

“That’s _Cully_?” asks Sid in disbelief. Jesus. 

“He’s taken a bunch of us so far.” Shears shrugs. “He wants it hard tonight.”

“How drunk is he?” asks Sid skeptically. He’s pretty sure Cully is . . . mostly straight. Not just “let’s jerk each other off and not talk about it” straight either. 

Shearsy shrugs again. “I think he’s just partying, Sid. He doesn’t seem out of it.”

Muzz comes with a groan and pulls out, holding onto the condom. “Fuck,” he pants, “he’s still so fucking tight. Shears, you don’t even kn—Sid.”

“Let me just talk to Matt for a sec.” Sid crouches down, rubs his hand down Matt’s back. Matt arches even more and lets out a purr. “Hey. Matt. Matty.”

“Captain,” says Cully. “Cup party.”

“This anything like Carolina’s?” Sid rubs his hand through Matt’s sweaty hair.

“I was married for that one.” Matt drops his head. “Oh, that feels good. Are you next?”

“Me?”

“These kids go off like rockets, it’s hilarious and un fucking satisfying.”

“I just fucked Flower so I’m—it would be a long time.”

“Christ, yes. It’s taken three of them just to get me going. Do you—well, I guess you’re closer to twenty-one than I am.” Matt laughs, then shakes his ass, rubbing up against Sid. “Grab a rubber.”

Sid lets his fingers wander back to Matt’s ass, to feel how open he is. “Yeah? You want it hard, I hear.”

“Fuck, yes, I do, just—come on, don’t tease me, just give it to me.”

“Shearsy, where’s the lube?” Sid demands.

“I’m next,” says Conor grumpily, but slaps a greasy tube into Sid’s palm.

*

What Sid is waiting to hear is that Tanger and Flower are merging their families. It’s past time. So what if Sid gets a twinge when he thinks about it? He’s a little in love with all his close friends. He wants a family just like anyone else. Every year that goes by, the things that were “weird” twenty years ago, that his dad warned him he had to keep hidden if he wanted a career in hockey, they’re more and more normal now. He could get married—the only problem is having everyone know his personal business. And that’s always going to be a problem. He could have a family—nothing is holding him back. Except for himself. He’s holding himself back, because he needs to _let go of the past_ and let himself meet someone. Let himself be happy.

That starts with being happy for his friends when they find happiness together.

But what Sid gets is Rutherford telling him that Cully is retiring. 

Shit.

Is it because of Sid? Because of the Cup party? Things had gotten a little weird—not weird. Just not . . . Most guys fuck at Cup parties and have a good time. Most guys aren’t Tanger and Flower, already in a relationship, having relationship sex with a plus-one. Sid had let it get a little out of hand with Matt, a little closer to what he likes normally, tender and gentle and let-me-look-into-your-eyes, and he made Matt come while they kissed. 

Their fucking was less like the porn fucking a Cup party usually is, less like the chance to let go of heterosexuality for a while and be flexible, and more like . . . Sid doesn’t know. Date fucking? 

And Sid had stayed curled around him until the plane started landing. Shears definitely hadn’t gotten his shot at Matt’s ass.

Sid texts Matt: _Rutherford says you’re not coming back?_

Straight to the point. So Matt can just answer the question and lie if he wants to, or they can have it out that maybe Sid was being inappropriate or something.

It hadn’t felt inappropriate though.

If Matt’s retiring for a different reason, well—well, maybe Sid can ask him out.

When the phone rings, it's still not Flower or Kris; it's Matt. “Ah, hey Sid. Yeah, I’m calling quits,” he says. “I, ah . . . I'm pregnant . . . and I want to keep it, so—”

“You’re pregnant?” Sid asks sharply. Oh _shit_. “I didn’t even realize that was a possibility for you.”

“Yeah, well . . . I had been married to my wife for so long that it kind of became a non-issue.”

Matt keeps talking but Sid is only thinking one thing.

“So it’s possible it’s mine.”

It’s mine. It’s mine. It’s mine. It’s mine.

“Sid, look, I don’t really care about the paternity of my baby, all right? I don’t need—”

“I don’t want you to have to go through this alone,” Sid argues. Oh, God, Matt, just let him _have this_. “It’s my responsibility to look after you, as your captain, if nothing else. Move in with me. At least get out of that tiny sad apartment and into a place where you’ve got a bit more of a hands on support network.”

“I’ll be okay,” Matt says, and but it sounds weak. Sid goes in for the kill.

“But I want you to feel better than okay. Please.”

“Let me think about it,” says Matt, and Sid feels triumph. That’s a yes. He knows it’s a yes, and Matt knows it’s a yes, and now it’s only a matter of time.


End file.
